Dare to be Different
by TimeCougar
Summary: Three people, Samuela, Maih and Keithron, find themselves in the Naruto world. Not only are they in the Naruto world, they arrived during the Journeyman Ninja Selection Exams. Will they succed? Or will they get killed before going home? Better than sounds


Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Now that you have that out of your head, let me also remind you that if you've heard it, it's not ours. If you think you've heard it, it isn't ours. If you haven't heard it, it's probably not ours.

A/N: Our first fanfic together, me and LunaWolf! Yay! Please keep an open mind while reading! It starts with character desriptions. We'll only go into depth in the three main characters, the others will only have hair descriptions, use you inmaginations about what they look like otherwise. Also we won't describe the Naruto characters, you know what they look like, we're too lazy to do otherwise.

* * *

Samuela Flameheart- Light brown-blonde hair that comes to her shoulders, no bangs it's all one length; mildly athletic; likes cats, reading, drawing, getting hyper, Naruto, music, and pulling pranks that other people get blamed for; has a very troubled past that she can't let go and she wants to hurt Charl, just like how he hurt her; dislikes loud noises, rap and R&B music, super preppy people who wear nothing but pink, her soon-to-be-dead step-dad Charl, the color pink, most Disney pricesses, and spiders; She hopes to let go of her past because it will hold her back from her future

Miah Lunaria- Super short dark brown hair that's almost always spiked up into porcupine points. Miah is not nearly as eccentric as her hairstyle suggests, and is a little shy and a serious worrier, though she tries hard not to show it. Miah enjoys writing, drawing, reading manga and drooling over pictures of cute Naruto boys. Miah is an adopted child (her family died when she was 8 in a housefire) and does not get along very well with her foster mother and brother. Miah is fighting to get away from her current situation and keep moving forward in her life.

Keithron Teaser- Black hair that kinda is a mix between Sauske's and Rock Lee's hair, Rock Lee's lenght, Sauske's "emo-ness" (I don't really like Sauske, he need to move on, NO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THIS! I WILL BLOCK YOU!! Not that you would care, but hey!); likes reading, martial arts, Naruto, watching tv, and hanging with friends; acts kinda preppy and we tease him for it; dislikes Sauske (LOL), Sauke fangirls that are so obsessed that it became disgusting, happy endings, math, teachers, jocks, and tactless people; He hopes to become a stunt double on a movie set, especially martial arts movies

Synthia Carpos- Light brown hair, bangs that cover her forehead, the rest of er hair goes to mid-back

Alex Ross- Dark brown hair that is layered and goes to sholder blades

Saedee Typos- Chin length rainbow hair

Saragh Theanke- Black hair that goes below the sholder blades but above mid-back, her hair covers one eye

* * *

I sighed. _Just another boring day in this prison the old farts call school_. "I wish something fun or remotely interesting would happen!" I grandly proclamed to my friends. They all looked at me. Synthia (Syn-thee-a) Carpos looked at me with the **as if** look, Alex Ross looked at me with **me too**, Maih Lunaria had that **you make life interesting enough** look, Saedee (Say-dee) Typos had that "juvenile deliquit" look of **let's go do something that will get us expelled**, and Saragh (sounds like Sarah) Theanke wasn't paying any attention. Well, she was paying attention, but her attention went onto her Orochimaru keychain figure.

"I don't know why they call it school, it's like a freaken' prison!" An officer ran past Saedee as she said this. "See what I mean?"

I yelled at the officer. "Hey! You're going the wrong way! She's over here!" I pointed to Saedee directionally, as I called out.

"Haha. Very funny." Saedee glared at me.

"Really?" I asked, which was really stupid.

"No." She replied as she kicked my shin.

"That's what you get Sam." Synthia said scoldingly as I moaned in pain.

"Let's try not to be violent!" Alex tryed to calm us all down.

"See, life is interesting enough, Sam." Maih said insightfully.

"To you!" I threw back.

"Orochimaru has a bald spot!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Really?! I want to see!" I got really excited. "Let me man-handle Orochimaru!"

"Me too!" Cried Keithron(Key-th-ron) Teaser, who just so happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Why don't you face it, Keith, you're not gothic or emo. . . you're a prep all the way! And clothes don't change that!" Sadie scolded.

Keithron stuck his tounge at her. "At least I have a style instaed of wearing mis-matched homeless hippie clothes."

"Being homeless isn't funny," said Synthia.

"Neither is being a hippie. I mean, come on. . . fashion nightmare!" Alex did with her "valley girl" accent.

"My friends brother is a hippie, he's still got a fashion sence." I said after giving Saragh her Orochimaru keychain.

"So what classes do you all have next? I have Ms. Browne." Saedee asked.

"Mr. Zoo De Fall." Synthia replied. "That's an interesting name."

"I have Mrs. Klark," said Maih.

"Mrs. Klark as well," Keithron staed.

"Ms. Guzinati," Alex said.

"Mr. Zoo De Fall," said Saragh.

"I have Mrs. Goozedaman," I groaned inwardly. That class was so, boring.

**Bing! Bing! Bing!**

"Time to get to class! Bye guys! See ya Monday!" Alex farewelled.

"Bye!" Synthia, Saragh, and Saedee said at once. They skipped down the hallway, because I dared them to do so during all passing periods.

"So, we still hanging out later?" Maih asked.

"Definately!" Keithron confermed.

"If I survive the tourcher chamber. . . " I broke off.

"Okay then. See you two at my mom's van after class!" Keithron ran off. Maih and I walked three steps to Mrs. Goozedaman's classroom. Then I walked in, and she continued on her way to Mrs. Klark's room. I walked over to my seat and sat down in the coldest classroom in the whole school, prision thing. Even though all the blinds on the windows were open, and in mid-afternoon with the sun shining directly into the room as well, it was still fouty-nine degrees.

"Today, class, we are learning the "claw meathod" of factoring." We all groaned. "So this "claw meathod" is done this way. This times this, and this times this."

20 minutes later, clock reads 1:19

"So this new meathod is set up like regular multiplacation." She put random numbers in random places, so the end product, no pun intended, didn't even look like a multiplacation problem. It looked like a night club for numbers.

41 minutes later, clock reads 2:00(dear Lord, please take me away from this suffering)

"Now the horizon method! So it goes like this: two "x" squared plus five "x" minus one, now all that times four "x" minus three. It goes to two "x" squared parenthesis four "x" minus three parenthesis end plus five "x" parenthesis four "x" minus three parenthesis end minus one parenthesis four "x" minus three parenthesis end. That all equals eight "x" cubed plus fourteen "x" squared minus nineteen "x" plus three. I'm too lazy to show you all of the steps."

15 minutes later, clock reads 2:15(Lord please, _please_ make the time go by faster)

Tic, tick, tic, tick, Bing, Bing, Bing!

_Yes! TGIF! I love Fridays!_ I thought while going out of the classroom. I had to push my way through other anxious kids who needed to get on the bus, a car, or had to walk. I usually had to walk-run so I wouldn't end up behind the smokers. I found myself outside in the oper air. I went on a scavenger hunt for a red van, finally I found one and it was Keithron's mom's.

"Sammy-girl!" Mrs. Teaser giggled. Mrs. Teaser is really nice, like a second mom. Seince I can't talk to my mom, she's the one to call. Not only that, I'm living with her and Keithron, they adopted me after what happened. It seems like she can't take anything seiously at first, but she can, she just likes having fun. I don't blame her, I do too.

"How are you doing Mrs. Teaser?" I smiled.

"I'm great Sam. Where do you all want to go to eat?" She asked Maih and Keithron and me.

"Red Foxes!" Maih said.

"Garden's Palace!" Keithron exclaimed.

"Nihil curo!" I said in Latin.

"'I don't care' ? Common', Sam. Pick somewhere!" Maih said anxiously.

"Okay, I want to go to Deion's," I stated as I watched the landscape roll by.

"I change my mind, I want to go there too!" Keithron yelled.

"Use you inside-the-car-voice please," Mrs. Teaser told Keithron.

"Yes, mum," Keithron slid down in his seat. Maih laughed. Mrs. Teaser kept driving, the van was so silent that you could hear the people outside the car's voices. I remembered everything that had happened recently. From my mom and sister's deaths, to living with Keithron's family. Everything in my world had been flipped up-side-down. Everything. Charl (Carl), family, love. All of them were lies that I surrounded myself in. If I could have one wish, it would be that my mom had let Charl kill himself when he had the chance. I hate him. For what he did, and made me do. As I got deeper into my thoughts, we arrived at Deion's. Deion's is a pizza parlor and a playground for the arcade freaks.

"We're here!" Maih yelled as she ran out.

"Calm down!" I yelled after her as I unbuckled myself.

"Yay!" Keithron ran after Maih. I sighed. He tackled Maih to the mat that was left outside, they put it there because people like to have the fun continue after leaving the main floor. Mrs. Teaser got mad and ran after her son an yanked him off her, even though they were both laughing. I smiled, at least I had friends.

15 minutes later, clocks read 4:32

We, Maih, Keithron, and I, stood infront of a weird machine. It was white with neon blue lights that read Naruto along the side. "What does it do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Keithron was stumped.

"What are you all looking at?" We turned around and saw our PE teacher, Ms. Kyothen(Key-o-then).

"We don't know," Maih replied.

"Dude!" Weall turned to see a guy with a really, and I mean REALLY tall mohawk on his head. It was at least 20 inches tall, I wonder how he got thru the door. . . "I haven't seen you in forever!" He gave Keithron a highfive.

"You too man!" Keithron was really happy.

"I'm going to see what it does," I said even though no one could change my mind.

"Are you sure you want to use your money on something that might not work?" Ms. Kyothen asked.

"Of course, I'm curious," I said. I put my tokens into the slot, it swished into life and the screen read,

"Pick a number, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12..."

"Let's pick five!" I said as my finger made contact with the "5" button. A bright blue light washed over us and we all passed out.

2 days later, internal clock reads "lunchtime"

"Ugh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " I groaned.

"Don't move!" I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes and directed them to the noise. I saw a man, in his teens, could you even call that a man? Anyway he was tending to my wounds.

"What's your name. . . " I croaked out.

"Kabuto. Yours?"

"Samuela," I whispered.

"Issss sssshe okay?" I heard a voice hiss. I looked and saw Orochimaru, _I'm dreaming_ I thought. _I had one too many sodas._

"Yes master," Kabuto answered him.

"Where are they?" I asked with anger in my voice.

They turned to look at me. Kabuto was about to say somethimg until he got cut off. "We're here!" Maih came running in with Ms. Kyothen, Keithron and the random mohawk dude.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE MICHEL JACKSON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The random mohawk dude was laughing and pionting at Orochimaru. Orochimaru growled and I turned around knowing what was about to happen. Maih, Keithron, and Ms. Kyothen got the hint and went out of the way. "HAHAH- hey! Where are you guys goin-" He never got to finish his sentence. Blood and guts were slattered everywhere when I turned around. I was watching the blood drip down the wall intently.

"You all are ssstupid. I will kill you all!" Orochimaru yelled at us. Kabuto stood up after he had finished healing me.

"All that work gone to waste. . . " he mumbled under his breath.

Keithron was terrified, I could smell it. Wait, smell it? Yes, I could definately smell it, it stank. Then I culd feel my being teleported somewhere else. BAM! I was standing, in the middle of a very crowded room with Maih and Keithron next to me. Where was Ms. Kyothen? Was she still with Orochimaru? "AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME!" Oh, no! I knew that voice, I turned around and saw none other than Naruto himself. I looked at Maih, she looked at me. We looked at Keithron, he looked at us.

"We can't change the story's plot line!" I hissed in a low voice.

"You know you have cheetah ears and tail, right Sam?" Keithron asked, obviously trying to change the subject. It worked.

"WHAT!?" I asked really loudly. Everyone in the room turned their gaze on us. "Mind you own damn buisness! We're having a private conversation over here, and if any of you value you reputation, I suggest you butt out!" Some people gave me that look of **oh really**, others a look of amusement, and few looked at me like they had been starved for eight years and I was their only source of food. I motioned Maih and Keithron into a huddle. "I repeat, we cannot change the plot line!" I said in a low warning hiss.

"We already changed the plot by being in the story anyway! Why can't we just stay and see how far we get?" Keithron growled.

"I agree. Besides, you could drop out later. Just let us see how far we can get. Please?" Maih gave me puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine! But if anything goes wrong, I drop out before it's time." I told them, breaking the huddle.

...Gaara's Point of Veiw...

"'_**Fine! But if anything goes wrong, I drop out before it's time**_ I heard the girl with the cat ears and tail say. _What did she mean by if anything goes wrong? Did she already know about the plan to attack Kohona? That's impossible! No one knows, but at most twelve Sand ninja. I wonder if she's a spy._

...Samuela's Point of Veiw...

I sniffed the air. It stank with the fear scent. _Yuck! It smells horrible in here!_ I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I decided to look around the room. I saw many people from the series. There was Rock Lee, who was looking longingly at Sakura, Naruto, who was talking to Kabuto. Kabuto. Crap! "Guys." I whispered.

"Yah?" Maih asked.

"We can't be cornered by Kabuto, he was with Orochimaru, remember?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I agree, too dangerous. By the way Sam, did you know your arm has the symbol for time on it?" Keithron askedtrying to change the subject, yet again. It worked, like it always did. Keithron had taken Japanese caligraphy over the summer. I looked at my arm. Sure enough, some Japanese word was tatooed on my arm. I must have had a horrified expression on my face because Keithron started laughing. I glared at him. That's when I heard something, something I remember but couldn't put my finger on exactly.

"You go tell her," The first voice said, it was male.

"No you chicken!" The second voice hissed, female.

"Shut up or I'll kill you both," Another voice said, male, but cold.

"Let's both go," The feminine voice said.

"OK then, if you think it's a good idea," The first male voice said.

"I'll come so you don't give anything away," The colder male's voice rang through the air. I looked up at Maih, who was talking to Keithron.

"So when do you think it's gonna start?" She was obviously excited. I smiled, at least some things never change.

"I don't know, but I hope it will be soon!" Keithron was getting excited too. Oh boy. You can't let them feed off one anothers energies, or they'll both end up yelling. I'm like that too, especially after sitting still for awhile. Although, I didn't have to but in, someone else did that for me. It wasn't until I turned to see who the voice belonged to, that I couldn't supress a gasp.

There, right infront of our team, was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. _Crap! I just know that this is going to change the whole plot!_ "Uh, hi?" I mentally slapped myself, apperantly that was all I could manage to choke out.

"Hi!" Temari returned the greeting.

"Who are you all?" Kankuro asked.

"Your mo-" I slapped my hand over Keithron's mouth so he couldn't finish. I gave him one of my top-of-the-line death glares, he got the hint.

"I'm Samuela, this is Maih," I motioned to Maih, she smiled at them. "And this idiot, is Keithron." I paused, _it would probably be best if I ask for their names, too._ "Yours?"

"I'm Temari. This is Kankuro and Gaara," she also motioned while she intoduced each person.

"Nice to meet you!" Maih said, her voice said **I'm really happy to be here, let's be best friends!** Normally, that's how my voice is, amazing how things change yet oddly, stay the same. _One of life's greatest questions,_ I thought.

"You're really pretty. . . ." Kankuro told Maih. She went from a happy face, to a really shocked face. I started to laugh. Temari looked like she was about to murder me. _Damage control time,_ I decided.

"Most people think she's a guy, just because she has short hair. That's why she has that really funny shocked face," Temari's face lightened. "Don't assume." I told her afterward, "Because when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Temari started to laugh. I looked at Keithron. "At least **some**body gets it!"

"Gets what?" Kankuro asked. I snickered and Temari slapped her forehead, I couldn't tell what Gaara or Maih was feeling at the moment though.

"Write it out, then look at it. You'll see what I mean," I looked away, Kabuto throwing up caught my eye. I grimaced. I looked away. _Seeing someone puke makes me nausious, _I was thinking. BOOM!

"Would everybody please just shut up?!" A voice said as many ninjas appeared. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'll be the the protector and main examiner for this first part of the test. And you. . . kids from the sound village, don't do whatever you want here got it?"

"Retards!" I muttered. Maih and Gaara glanced at me.

"Sorry, sir. It's our first exam," A sound ninja spoke up.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" Ibiki told them. "Let me explain the rules,"

10 minutes later, internal clock still reads "lunchtime" while actual clock reads 4:19

I groaned. _A paper test. These are SOO boring!_ I guess that it wasn't all that bad. I was sitting next to Gaara, with a plain veiw of both Maih and Keithron. Maih was seated next to Hinata, Keithron next to Sauske. _It doesn't really matter if I actually try, does it? I guess I'll just draw._ So that's what I did, draw. I drew 3-D boxes, hearts, stars, a cat, a butterfly, and a Pikachu. _This is so boring. I wonder if I could pull a prank on Maih later._ I put my left elbow up so I could support my head on it as I continued to draw.

...Gaara's Point of Veiw...

_What the hell? What is this girl doing? She's just drawing! Doesn't she care about the test? How stupid is she? _This girl, Samuela, is drawing. . . .what the?

...Samuela's Point of Veiw...

_Yawn! I'd rather be painfully abused right now. . . . well, maybe not. Look at this! My picture of a beach at night time is coming out great! Maybe I should at least write the answer to number seven. . . .I think I know that one. . . . .

* * *

_

A/N: OMG! I can't shake one story's author's block but I can come up with a whole new story?! I'm a retard! Hehe, not really but still. Leave a reveiw, they're greatly appreciated! First Naruto story/fanfic/whatever so constructive critisism is greatly appreciated. And thanks to my friend, LunaWolf for her help with our story/thing. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NO FLAMES FOR ALL YOU PYROFANATICS! BELIVE IT!


End file.
